


Azure

by kheradihr



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Coming of Age, Other, Overuse of Metaphors, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kheradihr/pseuds/kheradihr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song sung for the ravens and their king as they fly in the beloved sky.</p>
<p>Or something slightly less cryptic sung by trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azure

A kiss for crows  
On the crown of each  
Corvid brow, the  
Crowned gem in a  
Crown only for kings.

Raven boys, cheeks still  
Soft with downy fluff.  
Fledge sleek and dark  
Under loving hands.  
Their rookery is your  
Heart.

Blue morning dawn  
To day Azure and bright  
Buffet these boys so they  
Grow strong and fly far  
In your loving embrace.

The king waits for crows  
Crowning him king again  
Ravens call, knowing  
The end is near.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around in my docs for a while as I waited to read the final book in the series. Now that I have, I wanted to share it.


End file.
